


See Me

by Raques Miga Crysole (r_crysole)



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I wrote, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Wataru is way too kuudere, before valentine, clueless yuto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_crysole/pseuds/Raques%20Miga%20Crysole
Summary: Matoba Wataru doesn't even realize his feeling for the guitarist of the band. Leader is clueless and cold breeze of Hakodate seaside only cause them to brain freeze.Sorry I haven't post in long time, Writer's block and procastination all the way. I trying to be productive prior to this host of mine birthday.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 3





	See Me

Kicauan burung memecah alam bawah sadar Matoba. Kafe Marche berisi mahasiswa yang hilir mudik bergantian tak ayal membuat ia kembali pada Kenyataan, kertas berisi lirik yang ada di hadapan ia sisihkan karena sudah seminggu memberatkan dirinya. Sebuah takdir yang membawa kaki seorang Nanahoshi Ren ke kafe tersebut, walau badan bergetar disertai bulu kuduk yang bergoyang si bocah biru mendekati basis band Argonavis itu. Sebuah percakapan yang membuat nyaman menyebabkan bahu tak lagi menegang, "Aku akan panggil Goryou kalau begitu." Begitu ia beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan Matoba.

Kaki yang membentuk nada itu mengetuk tanah bergantian, pemiliknya bertujuan menuju kafe di sudut kampus. Topi fedora menjadi ciri khas dirinya langsung disadari Matoba Wataru, di kursi yang biasa mereka tempati mereka saling bertatapan. Mata berwarna perak itu menambatkan pandangannya tepat pada pemilik mata warna zaitun di depannya, seperti ingin mendominasi. Tanpa sepatah kata mereka saling melirik dari hati ke hati membuat Matoba terisi rasa percaya diri, sorot mata yang tadinya merasa pesimis itu mulai melirik kertas yang masih kosong itu dan mulai menghujamkan tinta hitam di atasnya. Apakah dewa Apollo telah merahmatkan ilham untuk menulis karya seni kepadanya? Yuuto mungkin menjadi sang pengantar ilham padanya.

Bait demi bait yang diciptakan jemari itu mulai memanjang, tak langsung semuanya hanya saja ada booster yang membuat otaknya dibanjiri ide. Mereka yang tak sadar rona langit berubah kekuningan menjadikannya pengingat untuk menuju kafe Submariner, akan Yuuto mengingatkan temannya di sebelah untuk berangkat bersama. Di perjalanan yang ditemani angin laut Hakodate membuat pipi mereka merekah merah, sakit Goryou mencubit pipi yang warnanya kini senada rambutnya itu. "Wataru, kamu nggak dengerin?" Padangan mata yang polos seperti anak anjing membuat dirinya gagal marah, "Yuu, maaf aku habis memikirkan lirik selanjutnya." Jawaban itu membuat si penjawab dirangkul, mungkin dingin? Mereka berjalan sambil Yuu terus merangkul temannya hingga Submariners.

Bell berbunyi seperti biasa, Banri, Rio dan Ren telah menunggu di meja yang berada di depan sebrang Master. Rangkulan yang diberikan Yuuto lantas ia lepas dengan perlahan, mereka segera menarik kursi untuk berdiskusi lebih lanjut bersama. Lagu, rencana juga strategi untuk menarik fans baru silih berganti dari para member tak berpengaruh pada Wataru. Dipandangnya lirik-lirik yang telah ia abadikan lewat tulisan,

Star shines gently twinkling  
My heart longing the warmth  
Lament on moonless night  
Don't go, I'm full of you  
You know it, by my side

Ia rasanya ingin membuang coretan yang ada dan mulai lagi dari awal. Seperti mempermalukan diri sendiri, kenapa ia menulis kata-kata seperti itu apa yang alam bawah sadarnya ingin sampaikan? "Eh, Matoba coba lihat dong liriknya." Kikyou segera menyambar buku yang tengah membuat dirinya melamun seperti elang. Saat ia membaca cepat dirinya tidak bisa menahan kaget, tertegun ia membaca tulisan yang seperti hasil dari pujangga kasmaran. Wataru segera menarik buku itu membuat dirinya terpaksa menahan emosi yang ia rasakan.

Yuuto segera menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan anggotanya yang satu ini, ia mengajaknya keluar menghentikan rapat anggota Argonavis. Sembari bubar jalan mereka berpisah di pintu keluar, berpencar menuju rumah masing-masing dari mereka. Terkecuali dua orang yang menjadi pencetus band ini, jalan yang miring mengarah ke laut itu mereka turuni. Tanpa bertemu tatap Yuuto terus bertanya pada rekanannya perihal apa yang membuatnya jadi pemikir berat, tidak mungkin Matoba langsung menjadi seorang seperti itu dalam satu malam. Laut yang biru gelap rasanya seperti seperti langit dengan bintang-bintang yang lebih berkelap-kelip di bawah mereka. Sembari melirik ke arah pelabuhan yang terlihat tak pernah tidur mereka bertukar kata, "Yuu, bisa kah kau melihat padaku?" Membuat pria yang terpanggil itu agak kaget "Eh, kenapa? Wataru apa aku kurang memperhatikan mu?" membela diri dirinya.

Dengan satu arah Matoba menakhiri perbincangan di atas air itu, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sedikit termenung apakah ia jadi overthinking karena Goryou menyebut dirinya kurang perhatian? Lagi pula mereka hanya leader dan anggota band ia harusnya tak meminta lebih namun hatinya yang berdegup karena shock membuatnya tak kuat menghadapi ketidak pekaan pria ber topi fedora itu. Di rumah ia mencoba terlelap dengan benang pikiran yang kalut di otaknya. Meninggalkan permasalahan duniawi agar bisa mengisi kembali energi yang hilang setelah seharian ia menahan diri.

Rembulan yang bersinar membangunkan dirinya, malam yang panjang itu membuat hatinya berayun dan bergetar. Gelap dan hitam ia segera meraba ke sekitar mencoba menuliskan perasaannya pada buku, ia tak peduli karena saat ini otaknya merasa harus segera menyelesaikan kewajibannya dalam menulis lirik lagu. Tanpa sadar ia menuliskan perasaan-perasaan yang terkubur jauh di alam bawah sadar, ia yang tak melihat jelas apa yang ia tulis hanya merasa puas dan segera melanjutkan tidurnya dengan perasaan yang dadgdigdug. Ia merasa seperti dirasuki perasaan sangat menginginkan seseorang namun saat kedua kelopak matanya terpejam yang terlihat hanyalah sang leader, apa-apaan otaknya membuat ilusi seperti itu membuatnya semakin kalut dalam kebingungan.

Ia mencoba beranjak meninggalkan pembaringan menurutnya mungkin segelas air dapat membantu dirinya tertidur kembali. Keluar dari kamar dan sambutan dari lampu-lampu lorong membuat ia semakin tak merasa nyaman, sesegera mungkin ia mencapai lemari es untuk menggapai susu dingin. Lagi pula nanti pagi ia akan meminum kopi dengan perasaan lemon. Tanpa melihat kemana-mana lagi ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar miliknya, ranjang itu sedikit bersuara saat badannya menghantam kasur saat ia jatuh terlelap ke dalam tidur panjang. Taman bermain, dengan seluruh anggota Argonavis berada di sana membuat ia bersenang-senang bersama namun selalu ditinggal yang berdua dengan Goryou.

Di bianglala yan hanya boleh dinaiki berdua mereka menikmati pemandangan, dengan rasa agak cemas mereka semakin mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, menikmati bintang lebih dekat. Kabut susu di selatan yang melintang ke ke utara jadi kunci utama panorama, dengan bianglala yang berhenti saat mereka tepat berada di atas menjadi waktu yang tepat mereka mengabadikan waktu berdua tanpa penghambat. Entah lah saat lampu flash itu menyinari mereka berdua pagi menyambut Wataru. Seperti ditinggal ia langsung bangun untuk kembali menulis lirik dengan inspirasi mimpi tersebut.

Kedua badan itu saling mendekatkan diri, harum dari pewangi tubuh yang beraksi pada panas yang dihasilkan denyutan nadi. Tanpa sadar kepala berwarna marun itu hampir menyosor pipi tanpa pertahan diri itu, "Wataru, kenapa?" Terkejut dengan perkataan itu ia kembali dari dunia khayal yang hampir membuatnya malu. Dengan hati sedikit retak ia pulang dengan bingung, kenapa ia memiliki dorongan aneh ini? Bukan kah manusia harusnya menyukai lawan jenis? Kepalanya mulai kembali dipenuhi pemikiran seperti kaset kusut. "Aku harap hari esok tidak pernah muncul." Batin itu berucap, sepertinya ia mulai tak mengerti jalan pikir dari dirinya sendiri.

Mentari begitu terik walau tak sampai ke ubun-ubun, trotoar yang merah bata itu Goryou menghentikan langkah kaki. "Wataru, aku menyukai seseorang. Tentu saja kalau aku menyukai seseorang tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu." Serangan itu tepat mengenai hatinya, membuat jiwa yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi buruk untuk terbangun. Masih di jam yang sama seperti mimpinya ia terbangun. Pertemuan yang terjadi seperti biasa di Submariners, Matoba kini membaca ulang semua tulisannya yang belakang ia catat dengan mata terbelalak ia tak sadar Banri dan Rio mengekspresikan raut wajah yang tak beda jauh. "Matoba, sudah patah hati rupanya." Main mata itu segera ditepis Wataru. "Kalau liriknya seperti ini, lama-lama kita bisa jadi band cinta-cintaan loh" Kikyou mengelus dagu yang absen keberadaan bulu halus miliknya.

Lantas buku coret-coret tersebut ditutupnya, memalukan namun ia berusaha menutupi emosinya, memang dia cepat sekali dalam memalsukan raut wajah. "Wataru, Rio." Suara yang tengah ia damba sekaligus takut membuat ia semakin terjaga dari dunia lain dalam dirinya. Mereka segera menghampiri sumber suara, berdiri di depan papan buletin. Sua kata entah apa yang mereka katakan tak ada satupun yang masuk ke otak Wataru. "Wataru, kita pulang bareng lagi." Yuuto menaikan suaranya ketitik serius membuat lawan bicara tak bisa berkata tidak sehingga Matoba kembali pulang bersamanya. Seperti biasa mereka mau membicarakan ini di ujung jalan, sambil berdiri di atas langit yang yang terpantul di permukaan laut. Entahlah, Matoba merasakan suasana yang benar-benar sesuai dengan hatinya saat mereka ditiup angin yang semilir di antara tulang leher maupun rongga lengan dari pakaian mereka, "Wataru, tolong jujur apapun yag kamu pikirkan aku cemas dengan keadaanmu." Pria di hadapannya memulai percakapan.

Perbincangan hilir mudik terbawa angin malam, membuat sang leader frustasi lantas ia menggapai dagu dari lawan bicaranya. "Wataru, aku tahu kamu berbohong kenapa tolong jujur." Sekali lagi pernyataannya ia tegaskan, tanpa aba-aba lengan Wataru menggapai pipi Goryou dan ciuman di pipi mendarat membuat keduanya membeku seperti hamparan es tipis di bawah kaki mereka beberapa senti. "Yuuto, aku harap ini membuatmu mengerti kecemasanku belakangan, aku pulang duluan." Perkataan itu langsung diarahkan menuju daun telinga Goryou Yuuto dengan nada yang pelan dan sedih. Perpisahan? Entah lah selepasnya Yuuto langsung menghubungi Wattaru tiada henti membuat pipi merahnya semakin merona malah membuat jiwanya semakin tumpul menerima kode.

"Wataru, kenapa gak mau jawab sih!" Semua pesan instan maupun panggilan dari Yuuto tak digubris membuat dia kesal dan memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk terpejam. "Yuu, kenapa gak peka sih." Geramnya di atas kasur mengepalkan kekuatan atas kekesalannya pada temannya yang tidak bisa membaca orang lain. Yuuto sendiri, di kamarnya masih mencoba pengartikan ciumaan di pipi itu, sebuah keagresifan yang tidak mungkin ditunjukkan bagi sesama pria normal bukan? Ia jadi bingung, memangnya Wataru menyukainya tapi dirinya bukan lah apa-apa. Bulan terus mengembara ke barat tak menghiraukan kedua sejoli itu, berganti sesi dengan cahaya mentari dari ufuk timur.


End file.
